MisAdventures of the Future Dib Robot
by Reds Owshad Dark
Summary: Written with me pal Bones. What happens if the robot from Future Dib is programmed to think and feel and do crazy stuff? The Misadventures of Future Dib of course! Rated for curses and violence in later chapters. Discontinued until the end of AoRtMAI.


First of all, I don't own Zim in anyway so shut up and leave me alone. I own ICR and Der, characters from the _Adventures of Ruby the Mildly Annoyed Irken_ which you should go read now if you haven't. And then review. Cause the devil knows I need reviews.

Second, is that this is a work I co-written with my pal Bones who is the inspiration for my character ICR. It was originally a RP so I might as well tell you who wrote what. I write the parts for Dib, Der, and the robot from Future Dib. Bones writes the parts for ICR, Zim, GIR, and Gaz. This is true for the entire story, unless otherwise noted. For example, the introduction with Gaz was written by me. Anywho ENJOY! or not.

------------

Gaz played her GameSlave 2. She had just ridded herself of a rather useless robot slave. Not that she cared. It was just a imitation of Dib, anyways. She wasn't aware that on the side of her house another robot lurked, looking through her trash.

In the sky, if one had decided to look up, you would have seen the strange sight of a large, orange frog flying by while screaming in joy. Below it a small, green hippie girl followed enjoying the pleasant day the weatherman predicted. For Der didn't often have time to enjoy a break from her work as a crash inspector to simply stroll about a planet for fun. Most people who knew her would probably think it a bad idea anyways. But Der didn't mind. Besides, she had to make sure ICR didn't cause a commotion. Her attention was swiftly snatched by a not so happy scream from her robot.

"THERE'S A MONSTER IN THE TRASH!" ICR screamed in duty mode as it pointed in horror at a limp form in a trash can. But the robot quickly returned to normal and dragged the body out of the trash.

Der ran up to the robot. "What didja find?" She asked as the robot walked back to her with a large smile.

"A robot with a big head!!!" ICR yelled proudly, showing its finds to the master.

Der glanced at the robot ICR had. "Looks like D-d-... the big headed kid!"

"You mean...Dib? That freak!" ICR asked trying to confirm Der's guess.

"Yeah! That's the one!" Der agreed, nodding. She scratched her chin and looked at the deactivated robot. "Lemme see it. Maybe its still operational."

ICR nodded and handed the robot over. " Awww! He's got nowhere's to go! CAN I KEEP HIM?!"

Der nodded in approval. "Yeah. One's person's trash is someone else's..." Der thought for a second, forgetting the rest of the phrase, finally settling on the word "...stuff!"

"Yay!" ICR chirped. Then took another look at the robot before preceded to giggle childishly.

"Awwww..." Der said affectionately. " We gotta fix the robot boy." Then she straighten her posture. "Let's go to the ship!" She commanded. ICR quickly agreed and they left on there way with their new companion.

---

"WHEEE HOO!" ICR screamed running around the inside of the patrol cruiser, PROOF, as Der hovered over the other robot with various tools laying next to her on a small table. She held to particularly nasty ones in either hand. The PROOF was about twice the size of a VOOT cruiser, for it needed to be able to hold more then just one officer if need be. It wasn't the fastest ship around nor did it have amazing weapons, for it was merely for travel.

Der growled as ICR continued to scream and run around the ship, until the little alien had enough of it and whirl around in annoyance. "ICR. Quiet! Your distracting me."

ICR nodded and walked over to watch over the master's shoulder. "Aw. He's all bruised!" It observed.

Der nodded. "Yes. His synthetic skin is made to be bruised by default. Weird no?"

ICR tilted its head. "Maybe he was made for a prank?"

Der turned to the robot in question and pulled out one of her tools that she ran over the surface of the fake skin. The bruises faded into the color of the flesh around it. "Maybe. It doesn't seem to be very customized. Just a simple drone for control. No personality insert. No codes, nothing. Just a puppet."

"He's made of Irken engineering." ICR pointed out.

"True." Der observed. "I wouldn't know how to fix him otherwise. What he was doing in a human trash can is beyond me."

"It was right outside REAL Dib's house in the trash." ICR said sadly. Then blinked as questions popped into its head. "I wonder who DID this? And why they made him?" She asked hoping for answers from the master. But Der simply frowned.

"As a puppet of some sort. A makeshift thing. It is a simple design." Der stated coldly. Der blinked as a new thought arrived. "Huh? Maybe Dib stole it from Z- Ze- Za- ... someone."

"Zim! You mean Zim!" Cried out the small robot.

"Yeah! Zim!" Der nodded in agreement.

"It was Zim. He's got Zim written on him for some reason!" ICR announced as she pointed to a mark on the replica's foot. Der frowned and took another tool and scrapped it off.

"Well, he lost it. Finder keepers, yes?" Der asked, answered with a happily nodding ICR.

"What are we gonna do with him?" ICR asked watching the limp robot.

"Program him of course!" Der stated simply.

"Maybe me and GIR will play with it!!!" ICR yelled happily.

"Maybe." Der mumbled. She took another tool and pried the piece of metal across its mouth off.

"Poor lil' guy." ICR said sadly.

"Missing an eye..." Der mumbled. "We should have spare parts for this kinda model somewhere on the ship..."

"He needs to get his teeth fixed and his jacket is torn." ICR added.

Der nodded. "Jacket is simple. Just buy one. Teeth I'll need a second to think."

-------------

And thus we are left to wonder many questions. Or... something. ... For once I have nothing to write down here...

Anywho, review please and thank you. Flames are welcome as always to better me and Bone's writing skills.


End file.
